Solid wood floor is a ground decoration material formed by drying and processing natural wood. The solid wood floor is natural in texture and is safe to use because it is made by directly processing solid wood. The solid wood floor has become an ideal material of ground decoration in bedrooms, living rooms and study rooms etc. However, after being laid on a ground, the solid wood floor usually has a short service life, which reduces customer experience and causes customer complaints. Therefore, how to improve the service life of solid wood floor becomes a technical problem that urgently needs to be solved in the prior art.